Test subject E0057
by aleks-neko
Summary: Детство Аллилуйи


**-****Название:**Test subject E-0057

**-****Оригинал****:** .net/s/7252523/1/Test_Subject_E_0057  
><strong>-<strong>**Автор****:**A Dead End  
><strong>-<strong>**Переводчик****:** aleks-neko  
><strong>-<strong>**Бета****:** Phaeton  
><strong>-<strong>**Гамма****:** Littayuki  
><strong>-<strong>**Фендом****:**Gundam 00  
><strong>-<strong>**Рейтинг****:**G  
><strong>-<strong>**Персонажи****:** Аллилуйя  
><strong>-<strong>**Жанр****:**ангст, драма  
><strong>-<strong>**Размер****:** мини  
><strong>-<strong>**Права****:**все санрайзам.  
><strong>-<strong>**Размещение****:**без разрешения никак нельзя.  
><strong>-<strong>**Разрешение****на****перевод****:**получено.

_Объект__Е-0057__НИИ__Супер__Человека__ – __Исследование__супер-солдата.  
><em>_**Дата**__**рождения:**__27__февраля  
><em>_**Возраст:**__8__лет__11__месяцев  
><em>_**Рост:**__1,37__м  
><em>_**Вес:**__26__кг  
><em>_**Глаза:**__серо-голубые  
><em>_**Волосы:**__Серо-зеленые_

Он был человеком без имени, без личности, только номером и буквами, данными в компьютере. Он был обозначен как E-0057, но часто его называли 57 – так короче.  
>Ребенок не помнил ничего из того, что было раньше. Все, что он знал, было белым, как стены вокруг него, которые заманили в ловушку жестоких иллюзий. Для него это был целый мир, маленький, тесный и одинокий. Он увидел несколько детей, проходивших мимо него, когда его доставляли в какую-то из лабораторий. Они бормотали бессвязные фразы себе под нос, их глаза смотрели рассеянно, и они хаотично двигались. Как и его, их всегда сопровождала вооруженная охрана. Мальчик боялся того, что смотрит на свое будущее. Значило ли это, что он мог стать таким же, как они? Он должен был с нетерпением ждать этого: стать чем-то большим, чем он был сейчас. Но он не хотел этого. 57 слышал многих, кто кричал по ночам - это заставило его бояться, пугаться того, что происходило в их сознании, заставлявшее их поступать таким образом.<p>

Мальчик лежал на твердом полу. Там казалось безопаснее, чем на кровати, прочной и упругой. Пол не съест его ночью. Он уже видел ночные кошмары о том, как его собственная комната изменялась, темнела и выворачивала все наизнанку. Там не будет воздуха, чтоб дышать, он не сможет двигаться или позвать на помощь. И он слышал крики других, зовущих зачем-то, но никто не слышал их. Они никогда не прекратятся. Когда голос одного стихал, другой замещал его. 57 научился узнавать каждого по его крику, они были единственным утешением в этом месте.

Когда-нибудь мальчик поверит в то, что за стенами комплекса что-то есть. Он представлял себе тихий мир, где он мог бы встретить других людей. Там не будет чудовищ, связывающих его и прокалывающих иглами до тех пор, пока все не закончится, не станет ни крика, ни боли. Может быть, это место будет теплым и красочным. Может быть… это не давало хоть какой-то поддержки, кроме пустых обещаний тому, что не могло существовать.

Доктора вели разговоры о проведении операции на мальчике, что-то связанное с переводом на следующую стадию эксперимента. Очевидно, что многие эксперименты до него не удались, и они надеются, что этот получится. Не то чтобы он не хотел стать лучше, но мог ли он доверять этим людям? Доверие, как и многие другие понятия, в том числе дружба, доброта и верность, были для него чужими. Они существовали где-то вне этого места, в мире с тем, что называется счастьем. Он слышал о каких-то сроках, но не понимал, что это значит. Может быть, этот эксперимент даст ему понять это. Если это так, то ему было бы интересно это узнать.

Это был день, который каждый считал днем его или ее рождения, 27 февраля, когда они пришли за ним. Два высоких охранника вошли в его комнату с доктором. 57 забился в угол, не уверенный, что они собираются сделать с ним. Ходили слухи, что когда кто-то из них достигает определенного возраста, то с ним что-то делают, чтобы кардинально изменить. Это, он считал, было то, о чем говорили доктора. Могли ли они сделать его лучше, или он станет ошибкой тоже? Неопределенность, в которой жили дети, была нездоровой, но они быстро привыкали к этому. Люди имеют привычку приспосабливаться к вынужденным условиям, и это не было исключением. 57 не стал отбиваться, он уже знал, что от этого боли только больше будет. Его сопровождали вниз, через множество коридоров, в комнату, которой он никогда не видел раньше, в комнату рядом с лестницей, ведущей вниз и вверх. Любопытный мальчик внимательно смотрел на ступеньки, ведущие в мир, о котором он ничего не знал.  
>Скоро все стало черным.<p>

57 проснулся уже в своей комнате, на кровати. Он помнил, как было удобно на ней с первого раза. Он больше не боялся. Но что-то стало совсем другим: он чувствовал, что его как будто разрезали пополам изнутри, как бы нелепо это ни звучало. Покрутив головой, мальчик понял, что он может видеть только одним глазом. Он чувствовал, что его голова была перевязана, но почему? 57 вздрогнул, когда провел рукой по своему лицу до своих волос. Он сел и осмотрел комнату – обычные крики прекратились. Мальчик ничего не понимал: голоса не могли исчезнуть просто так. Потом там, в тишине, которой он наслаждался, появился мягкий голос. Он звал кого-то или что-то, что могло услышать его. Он вышел из своей комнаты - охранников не было, вокруг было пусто. Что-то изменилось - коридоры были другие. Может быть, его забрали в другой мир через лестницу?

Следуя за тихим голосом, он вошел в комнату, которая была похожа на его собственную. В середине была капсула с юной девочкой приблизительно его возраста. 57 оперся на стекло разделяющее их, чтобы посмотреть ближе. У нее были такие же белые, как стены, волосы и серьезные одинокие глаза, в которых отражалось то, что чувствовал и он до этого утра. Она не могла говорить и даже двигаться, но почему-то он смог услышать ее тихий голос. Мари Пэрфейс, она стала первым, кого он действительно запомнил, как по-настоящему знавшего. Он ответил на ее зов, но она не могла позвать его по имени - 57 не имел его.

«Тогда я дам тебе имя…» - Мари задумалась на мгновение, а затем он почувствовал, как она начала улыбаться, хотя ее тело было неподвижным. – «Аллилуйя», - Она замурлыкала, довольная своим выбором. – «Это то слово, которым вы благодарите Бога»


End file.
